


Полезные советы

by Gavrik



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik
Summary: Зимнему Солдату надо понравиться Капитану Америке.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Полезные советы

**Author's Note:**

> На ЗФБ для команды WTF Winter Soldier 2020  
> Пункты взяты из реальной статьи.

Солдату предстояла новая миссия. Он сам себе ее назначил. Первое настоящее и очень важное задание с тех пор, как он вытащил цель шестого уровня из реки, вместо того, чтобы позволить Капитану утонуть.

А надо было позволить, раз уж Солдат не справился с миссией. Но он вытащил Капитана и убедился, что тот выживет. 

С этого дня изменилось все.

Во-первых, Солдату не надо было возвращаться с отчетом к куратору (мистер Пирс мертв, что одновременно странно и очень _приятно_ ). Во-вторых, Гидра была скомпрометирована, почти полностью уничтожена и вряд ли возродится в ближайшем будущем. 

А третье, и это самое главное, Солдат теперь сам себе хозяин. Он спал, сколько хотел. В кровати, а не в криокамере или на металлическом столе. Ел, что хотел. Даже абсолютно запрещенные хот-доги. Наконец почувствовал вкус к жизни. Это словосочетание он прочел в одном журнале, где советовали, как нужно обращаться с младенцами. Причем Солдат откуда-то знал, что половина рекомендаций были неправильными. 

Итак, Солдат назначил себе новую миссию. Ему надо было вернуться к Капитану, чтобы вспомнить остальные важные детали из своего прошлого. В музее утверждали, что Капитан знал Баки (так Солдата звали раньше. Удивительное дело) с самого детства. Сведений, что Капитан также подвергался обнулению, Солдат не нашел. А значит, Капитан должен помнить абсолютно все о прошлом Солдата. И должен это все ему рассказать.

А для этого Капитану надо понравиться.

Солдат смутно чувствовал, что он и так уже нравился ему, иначе тот не совершал бы всех этих бессмысленных поступков на мосту и на хелликерриере. И не преследовал бы Солдата по всему Нью-Йорку, куда они оба перебрались после провала проекта “Озарение”.

Однако Солдат должен быть абсолютно уверен в лояльности Капитана.

Поэтому он открыл интернет-страницу и нажал на ссылку: “Как понравиться мужчине”. Капитан совершенно определенно был мужчиной, так что никакой ошибки. Источник предлагал целый десяток проверенных методов, дающих абсолютную гарантию положительного результата. Множество одобрительных комментариев подтверждали это. Солдат был доволен, что обнаружил такой надежный источник.

К тому же Солдат объективно красив, что серьезно повышало вероятность успеха.

У Капитана не было никаких шансов.

_Пункт первый. Носи сексуальные сережки. Они выгодно подчеркнут плавный изгиб твоей шеи._

Сережек у Солдата не водилось, и он не собирался прокалывать уши даже ради Капитана. 

У Солдата были потрясающие и очень сексуальные ножи. Восхитительный “Tanto”, безупречный “Шайтан” и охуенный “Berett” никого не оставят равнодушными и отлично продемонстрируют плавный изгиб его запястья. И на металлической руке тоже.

Солдат подкараулил Капитана, когда тот пытался выслеживать его на заброшенном складе далеко за чертой города. Для справки: Солдат ни разу не ночевал на заброшенных складах. Для таких целей есть мотели и пустующие квартиры.

Солдат выступил из темноты, преградив Капитану путь, и достал первый нож, изящно прокрутив его между пальцев. Капитан застыл, явно потрясенный мастерством. Он медленно поднял ладони вверх, глядя на Солдата широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Здравствуй, Баки, — тихо сказал Капитан, не шевелясь и поглядывая на мелькающий нож. — Я Стив. Ты помнишь…

Солдат достал второй нож и метнул его. Нож вошел четко в пяти сантиметрах от головы Капитана, куда Солдат и целился. Ох, как он крут. Капитан точно впечатлился его ловкостью, потому что дернулся и сглотнул. Под пристальным взглядом Солдата он поднял ладони еще выше.

— Я не угрожаю, Баки. Послушай…

_Пункт второй. Подразни его. Когда он назовет твое имя, несколько раз спроси: “Что?”. Это поможет быстрее устранить отчужденность между вами._

— Что за Баки? — холодно произнес Солдат, внутренне гордясь собой. 

Капитан коротко зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Между его бровей залегла скорбная морщинка. 

— Тебя так зовут. Звали раньше, — с трудом сказал Капитан. — Я твой друг. Я помогу тебе. Пожалуйста, позволь мне…

_Пункт третий. Пусть он заметит, что ты на него смотришь. И улыбнись, поймав его взгляд. Он перестанет тебя бояться и решится подойти._

Солдат уставился Капитану в глаза. Тот запнулся на середине фразы, несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. Похоже, работает. Солдат медленно растянул губы в улыбке и достал третий нож, самый шикарный. Капитан тут же отступил назад, еще и еще, пока не уперся в стену, держа ладони поднятыми. Странно, он ведь должен был подойти ближе. 

— Ладно, Баки, я понял, — как-то нервно сказал Капитан. — Ухожу…

То есть?

— Я оставлю тебе денег, тебе ведь нужны? И мой номер телефона и адрес. Приходи, когда захочешь, в любое время.

Капитан медленно опустил руки, еще медленнее достал из кармана куртки сверток, положил его на пол.

— Надеюсь, еще увижу тебя. Но я понял, больше не преследую. Хорошо?

Хм, как-то не очень хорошо. Цель не достигнута. Интересно, что там в свертке? Капитан, пятясь и держа руки на виду, направился к выходу. Ладно, на сегодня хватит. Надо тщательнее изучить методы в той статье и спланировать следующую встречу. Солдат подхватил сверток и скрылся, собираясь рассмотреть подарок у себя в номере.

***

В плотном полиэтиленовом пакете с изображенным на нем баклажаном обнаружились толстая пачка купюр, мобильник (неотслеживаемый, Солдат проверил) и записка с карикатурно нарисованными молодым Солдатом и Капитаном в своем первоначальном полудохлом состоянии. Под рисунком почерком Капитана было написано: “Баки, я знаю, ты меня не помнишь. Но ты спас меня, и я надеюсь, мы сможем поладить. Я хочу помочь тебе. У меня есть жилье, еда, деньги. Ты будешь в безопасности. Я не требую, чтобы ты помнил меня или общался со мной. Я просто хочу знать, что ты в порядке, что Гидра до тебя не доберется. Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой. Твой друг Стив”.

Солдат аккуратно расправил листок, поглаживая бумагу подушечками пальцев, потом сложил его в несколько раз и спрятал в нагрудный карман, предварительно засунув в непромокаемый чехол. Посидел несколько минут, справляясь с нарастающим шумом в голове и колотящимся сердцем. Придя в норму, придвинул к себе ноутбук с открытой страницей выбранных советов и углубился в изучение.

***

_Пункт четвертый. Будто случайно ошибись окном диалога и спроси его планы на вечер. Пригласи с собой._

Солдат не совсем понял, о чем тут речь, поэтому ровно в полночь вышиб окно в квартире Капитана, запрыгнул внутрь, приземлившись прямо перед кроватью. Капитан вскочил, сбросив одеяло, выставил вперед подхваченный с пола щит и замер, с открытым ртом уставившись на Солдата. На щеке отпечатался след от подушки, а волосы торчали во все стороны. И он был в одних трусах. Почему-то этот факт особенно задел Солдата, а в животе заскреблось странное чувство. Солдат нахмурился, пристально оглядывая Капитана от макушки до пяток и вспоминая следующий пункт инструкции.

— Какие у тебя планы? — требовательно спросил Солдат.

Капитан приоткрыл рот еще сильнее, заставляя нервничать. Он опустил щит, сел на кровать, глядя снизу вверх. Так было неуловимо привычнее.

— Бак, может, чаю? И поговорим?

Так, методика работает. Еще бы, он же Зимний Солдат. У него не бывает провалов (случай с ликвидацией Капитана не в счет). На кухне Капитан, уже одетый в футболку и штаны, налил чай в две кружки, быстро приготовил сэндвичи с ветчиной, пока Солдат следил за каждым его шагом, сидя за столом.

— Планы, — четко повторил Солдат, собираясь строго придерживаться избранной методики.

Капитан кивнул, сел напротив, взял в руки кружку. Сурово сдвинул брови.

— Мы сейчас ищем действующие гидровские базы, зацепки есть, но пока информации мало. Я собираюсь раздавить Гидру. Уничтожить ее полностью, как должен был еще в сорок пятом. Надеюсь, с твоей помощью. Но если не хочешь, то, конечно, не надо, все в порядке, — быстро добавил Капитан, глянув ему в лицо.

Хм-м… Солдат не это имел в виду, но тоже ничего. В инструкции говорилось, что надо радоваться любому результату, даже отрицательному. Переходим к следующему шагу. И как бы так плавно подвести разговор к воспоминаниям и прошлому Солдата?

_Пункт пятый. Подойди ближе. А затем выдержи визуальный контакт достаточно долго, чтобы медленно опустить взгляд на его губы._

Солдат качнулся вперед, нависнув над столом, и посмотрел на рот Капитана. Капитан поперхнулся и обжегся горячим чаем, слишком резко отпив из чашки и закашлявшись. Смешно высунул язык и помахал на него ладонью. Зрелище показалось очень знакомым. Солдат со вздохом встал, достал из морозилки пакет с овощами и подал его Капитану. 

— Спасибо, Бак, — прошепелявил тот, не отрывая от него взгляд и приложив к губам пакет.

В инструкции не говорилось о том, что делать, если во время миссии объект получил травму. Солдату критически недоставало нужных данных. Надо было поискать дополнительные методы. Он одним глотком допил чай, засунул в карманы куртки последние сэндвичи. 

— Ты не останешься? — тихо спросил Капитан, сомкнув ладони перед собой. — У меня есть гостевая спальня. И диван в гостиной тоже очень удобный. А на завтрак я поджарю колбаски и сделаю вафли. С сиропом. 

Солдат задумался. Он успел оглядеться, и квартира ему понравилась. Вполне подойдет для временного пристанища. Да и для постоянного тоже.

Но…

_Пункт шестой. Первые два свидания ни в коем случае не принимай приглашения остаться на ночь. Ты же приличная девушка._

Солдат не девушка, но он _крайне_ приличный. Так что нет.

— Увидимся, — бросил Солдат. 

Еще раз пристально посмотрел Капитану в глаза, потом на губы для закрепления эффекта и ушел через выбитое окно.

Процесс идет. Солдат был доволен собой.

***

_Пункт седьмой. Пришли ему фотку с афишей кинотеатра и подписью: “Сеанс в 16.40. Я поделюсь с тобой половиной своего попкорна”._

Солдат сфотографировал издалека базу Гидры, на которой в последние дни началось какое-то подозрительное шевеление, отправил фото по единственному сохраненному в новый телефон номеру и следом послал сообщение с координатами и текстом: “Жду тебя в десять вечера. Половина гидровцев твоя”.

Мобильник тут же начал звонить, но Солдат хорошо изучил инструкцию и не стал отвечать, чтобы подогреть у Капитана интерес.

Ровно в десять базу атаковали Мстители, проделав за Солдата всю грязную работу. Пока по этажам с ревом носился зеленый монстр (будущее — это нечто) в паре с Железным Человеком, Солдат быстро и незаметно изъял нужные ему данные с сервера и забрал свое оружие, попутно взорвав зал с установленными там креслом и криокамерой. На этой базе Солдата хранили почти пять лет и только после вторжения пришельцев перевезли его в Вашингтон.

Хорошо, что Мстители прилетели сегодня без Черной Вдовы, иначе Солдату было бы тяжелее незамеченным выбраться оттуда. Но сначала надо было еще кое-что сделать. В скрытом подземном корпусе одна из лабораторий занималась воссозданием суперсолдатской сыворотки. 

_Пункт восьмой. Пришли ему спонтанное приглашение: “Ты ни за что не поверишь, где я сейчас. Ты должен это увидеть”._

Солдат сфотографировал клетки, в каждую из которых без усилий мог бы поместиться крупный мужчина. Половина была пуста, а в остальных сидели, лежали или бродили истощенные люди, что-то бормоча себе под нос и хватаясь за голову. Даже Солдату стало жутковато. Он отправил фото Стиву, прибавив текст: “Ты должен это увидеть. Помоги им”. Скинул короткую инструкцию, как добраться до лаборатории, и скрылся, даже не успев встретиться с Капитаном.

На душе было муторно, Солдат хотел побыстрее смыть с себя грязь и несколько часов ни о чем не думать. И никаких воспоминаний, пожалуйста. 

Ближе к утру пришло смс: “Мы перевезли их больницу. Им помогут. Спасибо, Баки”. Все-таки Капитан хороший человек, даже если не учитывать всю эту историю с их гипотетической дружбой.

***

_Пункт девятый. Оставляй комменты на его странице в соцсетях._

Это. Еще. Зачем.

Солдат начал сомневаться в правильности выбранной методики. Что-то успеха до сих пор нет. И у Капитана нет никакой страницы в соцсетях. Даже самой завалящей, годами необновляемой. Солдат рассмотрел вариант с игнорированием этого пункта, но потом все-таки прокрался ночью к огромному баннеру с изображением Мстителей и написал на нем краской из баллончика: “Brooklyn forever”. Он посмотрел в сети варианты комментариев и отказался от популярных “ты секси, замутим?” и “женись на мне” в пользу адекватности. 

_Пункт десятый. Говори ему комплименты._

С этим было сложно. Солдат никак не мог придумать, за что бы похвалить Капитана. Для вдохновения он внимательно прочел исторические документы и просмотрел все ролики в интернете, включая записи, на которых он сам был вместе с Капитаном. Однако после изучения всех материалов у Солдата возникло сильнейшее желание:

а) запереть Капитана в бронированной камере;

b) наорать, последовательно вспоминая мухлеж с документами в призывных пунктах, опасные эксперименты на людях (Эрскин, тебе повезло, что ты мертв) и утопленный самолет; 

c) выбросить ключ от камеры в воду.

Это все не похоже на комплименты.

Но что-то же есть хорошее в Капитане? Наверняка, иначе зачем Солдату… Тут он сбился с мысли. 

_Пункт одиннадцатый. Будь честной с ним и с собой. Почему тебе нужен именно этот человек?_

Солдат гипнотизировал взглядом последний пункт. Самый сложный из всех. Разумнее было исчезнуть сразу после событий “Озарения”, однако Солдат не только остался в городе, но и последовал вслед за Капитаном в Нью-Йорк и даже позволил ему каждый день строчить себе смс, так и не выбросив подаренный телефон. На некоторые Солдат даже отвечал. Верх непрофессионализма. 

Серьезно обдумав возможность уехать, залечь на дно так, что никто не найдет, он понял, что не сможет этого сделать. Солдата затошнило, стоило только представить, как Капитан пишет смс в пустоту и безнадежно ждет ответа. 

_Почему тебе нужен именно этот человек?_

Ну, это понятно. У него есть миссия — вспомнить все о своем догидровском прошлом. Капитан единственный из всех, кто знает Солдата и кто на данный момент жив и при памяти. И не является врагом, что очень полезно в этой ситуации. Больше причин нет. 

_Будь честен с собой._

А еще Солдат испытывает постоянное иррациональное желание держать Капитана в зоне видимости, а еще лучше на расстоянии вытянутой руки. За своей спиной, желательно. Оптимально — совместное проживание, как раньше (а это в его голове откуда?). И, может быть, так вернется еще больше воспоминаний, в которых есть Капитан. Солдат предпочитал именно эти куски памяти, потому что они все были хорошими. Даже те, где он зажимает Капитану окровавленный нос и выговаривает за очередную безрассудную драку.

Страница загрузила следующее видео, на котором Капитан бросался на свору пришельцев _даже без щита._ Солдат мрачно подумал, что с тридцатых этот бешеный ни капельки не изменился. 

На телефон пришло очередное смс: "Нашли базу к северу от Бостона. Послезавтра планируем штурм. Пойдешь с нами? Команда хочет с тобой познакомиться". 

Это тот военный полигон, где на вооружении были танки и стометровое минное поле вокруг? 

Солдат поднялся, собрал свои вещи и через полчаса был у порога квартиры Капитана. В этот раз он постучал в дверь. Он же приличный человек.

— Баки! — обрадованно сказал Капитан (Стив, на самом деле), открыв ему.

— Ты мне все расскажешь, — поставил условие Солдат. Потом шагнул за порог, занеся сумки внутрь. — Прошлое. И будущее тоже.

— Конечно, с радостью, Бак, — Стив просиял улыбкой, посторонившись, мимолетно задел его локоть. — Заходи. Добро пожаловать домой. Я по тебе скучал.

Солдат прошел в гостиную, огляделся, поставил на диван сумку, вытащил из нее пару пистолетов, засунул под свернутый плед, лежавший с краю. 

— Спать здесь буду. 

А так как было уже около полуночи, то лучше бы прямо сейчас. Стив сел рядом, все еще улыбаясь. 

— Ты голоден? Я могу приготовить сэндвичи. Если что, на кровати поместится больше оружия, — сказал Стив, наблюдая, как Солдат рассовывает по всему дивану ножи. 

Солдат с подозрением глянул на него. Достал винтовку, даже в разобранном виде занимавшую полсумки. 

— А ей самое место на прикроватной тумбочке. 

— Ты меня к себе в постель заманиваешь? — прямо спросил Солдат. 

Вообще-то он прочел _очень_ много статей на эту тему, когда искал подходящую инструкцию для своей миссии. Он знает все эти штучки. 

— Что?! Нет! Я про гостевую спальню. 

— Жаль.

— А?.. — как-то потерянно спросил Стив, приоткрыв рот. 

А вот это уже подлый приемчик. 

— У меня миссия — понравиться тебе. 

_Будь с ним честен._

— Ты мне нравишься, — как-то возмущенно ответил Стив, вцепившись пальцами в приклад винтовки. 

— Знаю, недавно вспомнил, — Солдат поправил рукоять ножа, торчащего между диванных подушек. — Я хочу спать. Давай поговорим завтра, и эту миссию в Бостоне надо обсудить. 

— О, конечно. 

Стив тут же вскочил, отпустив приклад. Потер ладони о штаны, всем своим видом излучая желание остаться. 

— М-м, а что конкретно ты вспомнил? — небрежно спросил он.

Солдат поставил сумку на пол, вытащил из рюкзака пижаму (потому что он не _дикарь_ ), потом шагнул к Стиву и легко чмокнул его в губы, придержав за подбородок. 

— Вот это. 

Стив несколько секунд стоял с закрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, немного пошатываясь. Потом облизнул губы и весь подался вперед, ухватившись пальцами Солдату за талию. Второй поцелуй вышел дольше и намного приятнее. А третий уже грозил непоправимо сбить Солдату настройки. Между четвертым и пятым они почему-то оказались на диване, а после десятого на полу, когда Стив наткнулся коленом на один из ножей. В свою постель Стив в ту ночь не вернулся. 

Миссия была выполнена. Даже в большем объеме, чем планировалось. У Солдата не бывает провалов.


End file.
